Guess Who's On the Menu Today? Lilo Pelekai!
by SaintHeartwing
Summary: A collab collection of vore story requests! Join Stitch and his Experiment Cousins... as they're having their human friend Lilo for Breakfast, Lunch, Supper, and Dessert. A collab with 5UP3RN0V4. Enjoy!
1. Stitch

**Stitch's Midnight Snack**

The alien known as Stitch (formerly Experiment 626) had gotten used to his life on the planet Earth and more specifically, the islands of Hawaii. He enjoyed living with his best friend, the human girl named Lilo and her sister Nani. Life was perfect for the little experiment. He had a nice warm home, loyal friends, and access to plenty of good food.

…..Well, for that last point, that applied only most of the time. Nani was the sole provider of income for the family, as her and Lilo's parents had tragically died a few years ago. Thus, they were only able to go out to a restaurant once every few weeks, and Nani often had to get groceries from the discount supermarket. Stich and Lilo didn't mind, though the alien did have a preference for meaty dishes. A roast pig was one he always loved to have (and often had to be reminded to share).

One peaceful night, as the rest of the house was resting, Stitch was awoken by a terrifying rumbling. The rumbling…of his stomach.

"Meega hungry," Stitch said, quietly getting out of bed to go over to the refrigerator to find something to be a nice midnight snack. He envisioned many different tasty treats in his head, all of them making him drool enough to create a noticeable puddle on the floor.

Little did he know at the time, but he was going to enjoy a much different delicacy then he ever thought he would have!

….

Stitch opened the fridge to see what Nani had bought. There was some yogurt, some ice cream, a few apples, a carton of milk, and left-over macaroni and cheese.

"No meat," Stitch groaned. He wasn't in the mood for just any kind of snack. He wanted something that appealed to the carnivores of the world. He wanted MEAT!

It was then a tantalizing scent came to his nose. "Wha that?" he wondered aloud, following the scent of delicious meat he was detecting. Maybe it was something in the pantry, but Stitch then noticed he was going back to the bedroom.

Inside, he found the source of the smell. It was coming…from Lilo herself! Perhaps it was his heightened hunger playing tricks on his mind, but suddenly Stitch found himself wanting to eat his own best friend up.

"Smells so yummy….." Stitch moaned, and his rumbling belly was providing quite the persuasive argument. There was no time for debate, it was meal time!

Stitch crawled over towards Lilo silently, not wanting to wake her up. Now how to eat her was the question.

…

Well in the experiment's mind he envisioned Lilo with an apple in her mouth and pineapple slices across her back, he figured that the best thing he could do right now was gobble her up whole. Lilo still remained asleep as Stitch sharpened one of his claws. Slicing carefully, he tore off her big pajamas, leaving her underwear on (Stitch had standards, after all) and drooled at the sight of the meaty girl before him.

"Gobble usa up," Stitch smiled hungrily to his friend, and then began to unhinge his jaw in the same way snakes could. Though he may have been a relatively small alien, when it came to powers, Stitch was full of surprises. Now he intended to use them to make himself LITERALLY be full. He then gently picked up one of Lilo's feet and inserted it into his maw.

And if the smell whetted his appetite, Lilo's flavor was satisfying it beyond any of Stitch's wildest dreams! In this one moment, he completely understood why so many alien species saw human beings as a delicacy. This was the most divine taste he had ever experienced!

Stitch decided to take his time with this meal, as he wanted to enjoy every individual inch of Lilo's flavor. Stitch knew he was right to eat up his meaty friend. As he got up to her knees he could hear his mind sing.

Despite the fact she was being consumed by an alien, Lilo remained asleep and blissfully unaware of what was transpiring. She was a heavy sleeper, it would be hard for Stitch to wake her up unless he suddenly started blaring rock music at full blast.

When Stitch began taking in Lilo's stomach the meal got even better. As to be expected, this was where the most fat was built up on the young human, and fat made the snack that much scrumptious.

"So good…" Stitch mentally moaned in pleasure. If it weren't for the fact each human being was unique, he would've considering asking for the recipe. Lilo really was that good, as his tongue licked over every inch of her form.

Experiment 626 kept pushing her further and further in, as Lilo's neck was now in Stitch's maw. He never stopped the GLU-GULPS! He could afford to hold his head up and just let the rest of Lilo slide in. Doing so allowed him to enjoy the second best part of a meal besides the actual consumption: the full belly.

…

With Lilo trapped inside him completely, Stitch rubbed over his now bulging, fatter stomach. He looked like a fuzzy boulder as he had his paws feel his rounder center all over.

"Meega big and fat," Stitch remarked proudly, slowly walking over to his bed. Being so full slowed him down a bit, but the sheer quality of food Lilo was MORE than made up for it. He had eaten his fair share of roast pigs since his life on Earth began, but for once, he felt like the pig. And it was oh so worth it.

"Go night night," Stitch yawned, still feeling over his gut as he drifted off into sleep. The sensation of Lilo in his stomach was soothing, even as it gurgled.

It was around this time that Nani poked her head through the door to check in on Lilo and Stitch.

"Sis?" she asked, not seeing Lilo in her bed but she instantly realized what was going on when she saw just how FAT Stitch was. Even as the alien experiment had dozed off, Stitch was still rhythmically rubbing his bloated belly.

"She'll be in for a surprise when she wakes up," Nani laughed to herself as she stepped outside and closed the door.

Stitch may have eaten his best friend on Earth whole, but he would never actually harm her. Lilo would stay in his stomach overnight, but she would not be exposed to any harmful acids. She would be sleeping in a calm, soothing, warm chamber. True, Stitch would have to do some explaining when she woke up.

But the meal more than made up for it.

…

…

…

…Lilo let out a yawn. She smacked her lips a bit, the haze of unconciousness still settled over her. Sighing deeply, she stretched out her arms, yawning a bit more…

THWOMP!

She blinked a bit in confusion. Why was it so…humid and warm? And did she just touch something soft and-

Her eyes went wide, looking at the dark blue, fleshy walls that surrounded her, and she could feel she was being rubbed, patted and stroked all over from the outside. "Oh." She remarked, mouth agape. She was in someone's stomach, and she was pretty sure…

"Youga up?"

Yep. It was Stitch's stomach. Of course.

"…Stiiiiiitch…" Lilo began to say in an aggravated tongue as Stitch burped playfully.

 **BRAAAAAAAAAP!**


	2. 627

**627'S SNACKS**

* * *

There are some friendships that seem unexpected to those who see them from afar. People would never have guessed that over the course of a year, Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko would become good friends and allies. Some people to this day are perplexed that Goku and Vegeta are now on good terms with each other. There's the classic story of the lion and the lamb. But truly, none of these friendships held a candle in the department of how unexpected they were then the recently formed friendship of two girls in Hawaii named Lilo and Myrtle.

Indeed, for years now Myrtle had been mocking Lilo, calling her "weird" and only doubling down on the insults once Stitch came into the picture. But ever since the bratty white girl with glasses opened up about her anger and sadness over her father leaving her family, and the dog-like Experiment 007 she adopted and named "Gigi" came into her life, the two have been able to get along and start the spark of a friendship.

"Ever since that Leroy incident, things have been getting better between us," Lilo smiled as she and Myrtle walked down the sidewalk with their respective experiments.

"Yeah, funny how things can change," Myrtle nodded, when she noticed Gigi stopped in her tracks and began to bark loudly. It bothered Lilo and Stitch's ears, but not Myrtle's. "What's the matter girl?" she asked her beloved pet.

Gigi tried pointing her paw towards some bushes, but no one saw anything. Must've been just a false alarm…

…..

But alas, it wasn't. Experiment 627, the first one Jumba made entirely from resources he had access to on Earth, was following after the girls and the aliens. He was very hungry, and they all looked so tasty.

Lilo couldn't help but feel that something was off as they were passing by the alleyway. "Maybe we should head back….." she suggested to Myrtle. When, all of a sudden….TWIP!

The girls and Stitch looked and saw Gigi had been swiftly pulled into an alleyway! The dog-like experiment didn't even have time to bark! The two didn't know what was going on, but they feared the worst when they heard a proud, wicked, massive BBBBRRRRAAAPPP! Even from a distance the belch made their hair shake.

Lilo, Stitch, and Myrtle ran into the alleyway and to their shock, they saw 627 there, the tip of Gigi's leash being slurped into 627's maw.

"EEEPP!" Myrtle shrieked at the sight of her pet being eaten.

"We'll get her back!" Lilo promised Myrtle, her and Stitch chasing after 627 who took off out of the alleyway. Jumba had designed 627 to be stronger than Stitch in many ways, so the higher numbered experiment was fleeing faster than they could run. But Lilo and Stitch didn't give up their pursuit.

However, 627 was already lying in wait for his second ambush. He had gone to the bush Gigi had sensed him in earlier and moved slightly to get the attention of the human girl.

"There you are…." She smirked, but she gasped when she moved some branches and saw 627 awaiting her, maw wide open!

Lilo had no time to react as 627 pulled her into his maw and slurped her all over. "So gooda….." he mentally moaned as he took in all her flavor, savoring every inch. After he enjoyed the meaty goodness for a good minute, 627 finally decided to send her to his belly with a tremendous GGGGUULLLPPPP!

Myrtle and Stitch soon came over and saw the red experiment with his belly bulging, rubbing his gut in delight and picking his teeth with his claws.

"Run…." Myrtle silently gulped to Stitch, and they took off screaming back towards Lilo's home.

…

Nani had been doing some housecleaning when Myrtle came running towards the home at an Olympic runner's pace and panting. "Myrtle? What's going on?" Nani asked her little sister's friend, surprised by her panic.

Myrtle took a moment to catch her breath. "Lilo….and….Gigi…*WHEEZE*….got eaten by some red alien that looks like Stitch!" she explained desperately.

"You mean 627?" Jumba asked as he came into the kitchen, "Jumba wondered what he was up to after I rehydrated him."

"You mean you made the thing that ate them?!" Nani growled.

"Worry not, big girl," Jumba said, Nani's face only inches from his own, "When I redesigned 627, made changes to how his bodily functions work. Toned down the acidic spit, no longer has nuclear farts, and 627 cannot digest anything in his stomach. I didn't expect him to eat anyone, but DID want to take precautions."

Nani was still angry, but she was gaining a sense of relief. "You mean my sister's NOT doomed?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Little girl is fine. Jumba thinks of everything. Lilow will be a mess and smell bad when released, though," Jumba clarified.

Myrtle turned to Stitch. "Better go find 627 then," she told Experiment 626, "We got friends to rescue."

"If 627 just ate, he'll likely be napping afterwards," Jumba advised.

….

Stitch had an amazing sense of smell, which was aided by the fact 627 had a very distinct scent. It didn't take long for him to find his most recently made cousin, who was resting by a tree outside the main city.

627 had been VERY pleased with himself, and was dreaming peacefully, paws all over his glorious, flabby stomach.

"Spit em up!" Stitch ordered, but 627 kept snoring. Stitch then tried pushing the experiment, but he could barely move him a few inches.

Myrtle came by shortly, pulling a red wagon behind her. "Sleeping after a meal…just like The Wolf and the Seven Kids," she noted, remembering the fairy tale she read when she was younger. She then looked at Stitch. "Help me get him into this." With a little bit of applying all the strength he had, Stitch was able to put his fat cousin into Myrtle's wagon and once again, they took off for Lilo's home.

….

"The question that is begged, how to get Lilo and 007 out of the gut?" Jumba said, pacing back and forth.

"You're the scientist!" Nani insisted.

"EVIL scientist," Jumba corrected, "Now, I think I could try a super laxative….."

Nani slapped her head. "You wouldn't dare…" she growled.

"Then do you have ideas?" Jumba demanded to know. But everyone was surprised when they heard a grumble and turned to see Myrtle climbing into the alien's maw.

"What are you doing?" Nani asked in surprise. But the answer came just about a minute later when Myrtle, coated a bit in the slime of 627's stomach, pulled out Lilo, who in turn had been clinging to Gigi since both of them were stuck in the stomach together.

The warmth of the stomach had put them both to sleep. "She's safe," Nani smiled in relief, but as she took a step forward, she realized Jumba's earlier comment was right. "And she does stink….."

Myrtle carefully put Gigi into her wagon. "I'm headed for home," she told Nani, "Give Lilo my regards when she wakes up. Gigi and I both REALLY need baths now….."

"I will Myrtle," Nani promised as the other girl left. She then carried her little sister to her room and carefully set her on bed, wearing a clothespin on her nose the whole time.

….

A little while later, Lilo's eyes slowly opened up. "M…my room?" she yawned, getting back up, "How did I end up here?" The last thing the little girl could remember was 627 gobbling her up.

Just as she was thinking that, Stitch and 627 came into the room. Once the higher numbered experiment had woken up from his own nap, Jumba ordered him to apologize to the little girl.

"Stitch!" Lilo smiled happily as her best friend ran over and greeted her with a big hug. They held each other tight….

…for only a few seconds, before Stitch backed off from the hug and waved a paw over his nose. "Yooga stank!" he wheezed.

Lilo sniffed the air and realized Stitch was right. "This was because of you, you know…." She said to Experiment 627.

"Sorry….." 627 replied sheepishly, and then everyone at the house shared a nice laugh at the whole situation.


	3. Cannonball

**CANNONBALL GULP!**

* * *

Lilo was used to many different dangers. She knew of more sinister experiments who would try to eat her and her friends without reforming them. She knew of ray guns that could turn her to ash in one single blast. Lilo had been prepared for those, though. With the help of her friend Stitch (AKA Experiment 626), she and her other friends were able to deal with any threat that came from outer space. Gantu, Reuben, Hamsterviel, they never really concerned her. Even then, Lilo liked the adrenaline rush.

It was thus ironic that despite living in Hawaii for all her life, there were a few local dangers she was not fully used to. Yes, she had a wide knowledge of all the plant and animal life on her island so she knew what dangerous spots to avoid, but Lilo was a huge fan of surfing. There were few activities she enjoyed more than catching a big wave. She loved surfing so much, however, that she would often ignore warnings that the currents were too strong or that she was at risk of getting hurt. But Lilo assured her big sister and the others this time they had nothing to worry about, as she was taking a friend with her.

…..

But rather than Stitch, that friend was Experiment 520, AKA Cannonball. The pinkish, big, fat, and round experiment had the power to cause waves in any body of water it entered, even swimming pools. Cannonball was at first kind of scared of his powers, as he could practically cause tsunamis without meaning to. But thanks to Lilo and Stitch, he started to learn how to gain control over the waves he made.

"Make something medium sized for now," Lilo encouraged to Cannonball. Unlike Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Gantu, and other aliens, Cannonball could not directly speak the language humans did. Jumba would often have to translate for him, but he was able to pick up on what Lilo told him.

Swimming around a bit, Cannonball was able to make a perfect wave for surfing.

"Hang ten!" Lilo grinned as she put on sunglasses as her board began riding against the wave. Even at her young age, she knew how to keep her balance.

But there was one thing she couldn't know in advance. Something that Cannonball couldn't control even with his powers. That thing was the current itself. A few minutes into surfing, Lilo found her board was moving unusually fast. It took her only a few seconds to realize she had swam too far from shore, and the fast current was combining with the big wave Cannonball had made for her.

"This is bad…." She gasped as Cannonball watched in shock as she was carried further and further away from the island. He did his best to swim after her.

…

More trouble awaited Lilo. As she kept being pulled away at higher speeds, it was becoming harder for her to maintain a balance on her surfboard. This, combined with the current making the wave be bigger than she would've asked for, was making her feel legitimately scared.

"Help me Cannonb…BAH!" she screamed as suddenly she slipped off the back of her board. This could've been the end of the trouble, but worse was to come. Instead of plunging directly into the ocean, on the way down Lilo's head bumped the surfboard. While this by itself wouldn't cause serious damage to the little girl, there was the tiny additional fact…she was out in the OCEAN.

Cannonball made noises in horror as he saw Lilo's unconscious form sink below the water. He knew he had to act fast, but how? For as big and fat as he was, his arms were relatively weak. Wait a minute…..its fatness….

Experiment 520 swam as fast as he could down towards Lilo's sinking form. Hoping for the best, it opened its maw wide and began to ingest Lilo. Cannonball knew there would be enough breathable air in his belly to get Lilo back to the surface. He couldn't afford to waste any time as he shoved the little girl down his gargantuan gullet.

Now, she did have a nice taste to her, but that wasn't important right now…..

…..

Nani had been getting a tan for most of the afternoon. It was only in the last few minutes that she realized she couldn't see where her little sister was. She walked over to the alien scientist duo.

"Say, have you two seen Lilo?" she asked Jumba and Pleakey.

The two scientists looked at each other for a second and then shrugged. "We thought little girl was with you," Jumba replied.

Nani suddenly got scared. She knew Lilo wanted to go surfing…..what if she had been in an accident?!

"Oh look," Pleakey called, "520's washed up on shore."

Jumba looked at pride with the experiment he made with the power to create waves. As an evil scientist, how he hoped one day he could use 520's powers to flood out houses. "520, what a pleasure to see you," he smiled.

Cannonball panted for a few seconds, and then lifted one paw as a signal to Nani. She recognized what it meant.

"Just a moment please", for what?" she asked, puzzled.

It was then Cannonball began coughing powerfully. He needed to put in a lot of effort to get Lilo out of his stomach, and he pressed hard on his belly.

After nearly a minute of hacking…out popped Lilo! Covered a bit in stomach goo, but she was otherwise fine.

"Lilo!" Nani exclaimed, running to her sister and held her in her arms. She could hear Lilo was still breathing and there were no signs of any kind of wounds on her body. But still, there was answers she wanted. "Cannonball, you have 1 minute to explain why you ate Lilo, starting now."

Cannonball nodded and began recapping what had transpired…of course in his own language and thus Nani didn't understand a word of it.

"What did he say?" Nani asked Jumba.

The evil genius translated. "520 and little girl were out ten hanging when current swept little girl away. She fell into water and started to sink, when 520 saved her by gobbling her up and brought her back."

Nani had been initially upset at Cannonball for eating her sister, but now that she knew the full story she couldn't hold any anger in her heart.

"That is just... well... I don't know what to say to that, Cannonball... except... thank you for saving my sister's life," she smiled warmly to the experiment with the power to make waves.

Cannonball blushed and laughed kindly in his own language.

Nani picked Lilo up. "I'm gonna take her back home. After that ordeal, she could use a shower and a nice warm meal."

"Seeing you later," Jumba waved, Pleakley giving Lilo a blanket.

The word "meal" made a thought pop into Cannonball's mind. Well he would never digest her unless reformation was possible, Lilo HAD been one tasty snack from the few seconds he was able to take in her flavor.

Perhaps he could go and see Experiment 026, Frenchfry, and see if he could make her into a nice tasty treat for him some time in the future….


	4. Felix

**CLEANLINESS IS NEXT TO HUNGER**

* * *

If you asked a bunch of people what thing could bring them the most joy, you would likely get a variety of responses. Some get the most joy from a beautiful warm Summer day. Others would reply it's seeing the people they know and love being happy. Still others would say it's getting a chance to play their favorite game. But for one particular alien that was an experiment of the evil scientist Jumba Jookiba, Experiment 010 (AKA Felix), the thing that the green alien with the anteater-like trunk adored more than anything else was being clean and grime-free.

So, while it may seem tedious to others, Spring Cleaning at the Pelekai home was like Christmas for Felix! Lilo and Stitch watched in confusion as Felix looked happier than anyone they had ever seen as he was mopping the floors and dusting the shelves.

"I guess some really like all work more than all play," Lilo told her best alien friend. Stitch nodded in agreement. Felix's obsession with cleanliness used to be a chronic obsession. He tried to sterilize everyone in the area, thinking they were germs, and once had the house quarantined off after Lilo sneezed because of a cold. Thanks to Lilo, Stitch, and Jumba, Felix's obsession was reduced to more manageable levels.

"Keep up the pace, Lilo," Nani told her little sister as she gathered a bunch of books up into a box.

Lilo yawned and stretched. "Can I take a nap?" she asked hopefully, "I haven't done anything but work since breakfast."

Nani looked at her watch. "Ok, but be sure to be up by 5," she allowed.

"Thanks sis," Lilo smiled, hugging Nani and heading off to her bedroom.

…

As Felix was sweeping the area around the tv set with his tail, he went to get a drink of water. As he was pouring it, something came to his nose. A tantalizing scent. A DELICIOUS scent. Felix remembered he hadn't eaten anything all day, so he went to find what the source of this lovely odor was.

To his surprise, his nose led him to Lilo's room, where the little girl was sleeping peacefully. It took him only a few seconds to realize Lilo herself was what was looking tasting.

"She'll make a nice meal," Felix grinned, licking his lips. The fact she still had dust and a little dirt on her from the cleaning they had been doing earlier didn't bother him one bit.

But just as he took a step into the room, Stitch leaped in front of Felix and blocked his path. "Hold it!" he exclaimed. Felix gulped as Stitch stared him right in the eye. Why was his cousin preventing him from enjoying a nice snack?

But only a few moments later, after Stitch stared into Felix's eyes as is if he was staring into his soul, did 626's demeanor change. He suddenly had a warm, trusting smile on his face.

"You go ahead," Stitch encouraged, stepping aside.

"Thank you, cousin," Felix smiled, sweeping some crumbs that were stuck to Stitch's fur with his sweeper tail as he walked past.

…

Now, while Felix was capable of eating food with his mouth like any other alien (or human, or animal for that matter), he had an alternative method of doing so. That method was sucking his food into his trunk. That was the precise method he intended to use to ingest Lilo.

Climbing over to the front of the bed, he planned to eat the girl head first. "Here goes nothing," he thought eagerly to himself as his trunk suddenly opened wide enough to take in a human Lilo's size. When he did so, his suspicions were confirmed.

Felix could tell how delicious Lilo was as she started to disappear into his trunk. He had heard from his alien brethren how tasty humans could be, especially this particular girl, but he thought they might have been overhyping the whole thing. Thankfully, it turns out they weren't!

Lilo was slumbering through the whole ordeal. Even as half her body had been taken into Felix's trunk, she kept snoring the day away. Felix's taste buds were singing of the glory of this yummy snack, and he was deliberately taking his time with this. He wanted to enjoy the flavor for as long as he possibly could!

"No wonder so many planets wanted to harvest humans for food," Felix thought to himself as he was almost finished scarfing her down. With a final SLU-ORP!, Lilo vanished fully into the experiment's body.

"Down the trunk, now down the hatch," Felix grinned as he gulped and sent Lilo to his stomach. Eating the tasty girl up gave Experiment 010 a nice, round belly. He looked like a giant Tide pod (which you shouldn't eat, this has been your daily safety lesson). With such a large, fat belly, Felix felt he had earned a nice rest, and got under the bed's covers.

….

A little while later, Nani came over to Lilo's room. "Lilo, should I order a pizza or have David make burgers….." she then saw Felix lying down with his enlarged stomach and instantly realized what was happening. "JUMBA!" she shouted, pissed.

The evil scientist who had invented all the experiments came rushing up. "What do you want this of times?" he asked the older sister.

Nani scowled and pointed sharply at the resting Felix.

"Ohhhhhh….." Jumba awed, putting two and two together, "Little girl was experiment food again."

A thought came to Nani's head. There was something the scientist told her the last time something like this happened. "You said you modified some of your experiments so that they couldn't digest their prey?" she asked.

"Correct," Jumba nodded, "In fact, I even made a list." The evil scientist pulled it out and handed it to Nani. She looked over the list, which contained the names and numbers of every experiment that Jumba had made this specific modification to. To Nani's relief, Felix's name was among those listed.

"Thank goodness," Nani smiled, knowing her little sister was in no danger, "But I have to say, you are really pressing your luck, Jumba."

"I love that game show!" Pleakley called, excitedly, "No whammies!"

"Is not what's she talking about," Jumba replied to his assistant with a chuckle. As they headed back downstairs, Nani took one more look at the bloated Felix sleeping peacefully, and shook her head, chuckling lightly. She knew Lilo was in no danger.

But she also knew that Felix was one heck of a neat freak. And whenever Lilo was spat out, she would be covered in stomach slime. That would probably drive Felix crazy!


	5. Cowlick

**COWLICKED UP**

Lilo was used to seeing aliens of all kinds. Over the past year and a half, several intergalactic visitors had stopped by on the islands of Hawaii. Some were good, some were evil, but Lilo was always fascinated to see beings from other worlds. It was cool to be among the first non-government officials to know that we truly are not alone in the universe. The bulk of the aliens Lilo had come to known were the Experiments made by Dr. Jumba Jookiba, an evil scientist friend of hers. Her best friend Stitch was number 626, and they had gotten to known several of Stitch's cousins.

Some of the cousins they met had been antagonistic at first, while others were friendly. Experiment 411, nicknamed Cowlick, and who had a blue and white cow-like body. She had a talent for watching over young calves and was staying at a farm closer to the central part of the island. Lilo and Stitch went to visit him.

"How have you been?" Lilo asked Cowlick with a friendly smile.

"Doing…SSLLLLUUURRPPPP…..well," Cowlick replied, as she was getting down with…..well, licking a cow.

Stitch took in a deep breath. "Lots of places to run around," he admired.

Lilo looked at the barn and all the haybales in the fields. "This would make a great place for a game of hide and seek," she smirked, "You wanna play, Stitch?"

"You're on!" Experiment 626 laughed. "You hide first!"

Lilo took off. "Count to 100," she called, "And Cowlick, you can play too if you want."

Stitch let out a sly smile as the human girl went to hide. Truth be told, he was the one who encouraged them to go visit this farm, and he had ulterior (but not nefarious) motives for doing so.

He turned to Cowlick and winked. "You know the drill," he encouraged. Cowlick smiled and took off.

…

Experiment 411 would ultimately be the one who would go and find Lilo. Like many of Jumba's other experiments, Cowlick had an exceptional sense of smell. Along with a certain other feature….

Lilo had sprinted for a good portion of the countdown she and Stitch agreed to. She eventually sat down beside a tractor that was far into the farm's fields.

"If I can go 5 minutes without being caught, I win," she thought confidently. She had no idea what intentions Cowlick had for her.

If she had been playing with other humans, it would've been very likely that Lilo could have lasted a long while without being caught. But Cowlick's smelling power plus the particular sweet scent that Lilo gave off (which led other experiments to gobbling her up in the past) made her being caught literally inevitable.

She was peaking out from the side of the tractor she was hiding near, wanting to get an idea of how far away Stitch and Cowlick were from her, when…

POKE.

"Found you," Cowlick chuckled, poking Lilo with her claw then giving her a massive SLURP. The perfect chance to get a sampling of her taste.

Lilo immediately realized the implications. "I should know better than to try to hide from someone with heightened senses," she giggled.

Cowlick nodded. "I think it's lunchtime," she told the human girl.

"Sure thing, what are we having?" Lilo asked.

…..

The answer to that question came swiftly. Suddenly gripping her tight, Cowlick opened wide and began to stuff Lilo inside her maw.

Cowlick's tongue began living up to the latter part of his name and lapped at Lilo all over.

"He….hey," the human girl from Hawaii giggled, "What gives."

"No time to talk, its time for food!" Cowlick thought as he pushed Lilo further and further into her maw.

Normally, for anyone else, being eaten alive by an alien would be horrifying. If nothing else, it would be at the very least surprising. But not for Lilo. Though the circumstances varied from instance to instance, several of Jumba's experiments had devoured her over the last few months. According to them, they all thought she had a very lovely taste. Lilo was never in danger of being digested, however. The experiments that ate her all shared the common trait of having total control over their digestive processes. She would usually get spat out a few hours later at most. Cowlick was no different in this regard.

"It seems I'm the new hit dish among aliens," Lilo said, "I wonder if the galaxy has their own version of Guy Fieri….."

After sampling her flavor for a little bit more, Cowlick took a proud GUUULLLLPPPP! And so down she sent Lilo, on the way to her stomach. The girl made a nice, shapely bulge on the way down the throat too. Yum!

…

With Lilo resting in her belly, Cowlick went over to a big hay pile and leaped into it. "Time to catch some z's," she yawned, settling in for a nap.

Stitch had watched the whole thing. He brought Lilo to this farm intending to let Cowlick be able to enjoy her as a snack. Jumba had provided a chart of all the experiments that had the digestive control feature, and now Experiment 626 wanted to make sure all his cousins who came equipped with this function to have their chance.

"And….check," he noted, making a mark next to Cowlick's experiment number. He had done a similar thing for Cannonball, Felix, and 627. "How was she?" he asked Cowlick eagerly.

"Very tasty!" Cowlick burped. Lilo could hear Stitch's voice through the stomach walls.

"So you're behind this one, huh, Stitch?" Lilo called, "I should have known as much."

"Yooga right," Stitch laughed, patting Cowlick's belly, "I wanna feed you to all the cousins I can."

Lilo settled into the warm stomach, thinking about all the possibities for the future. "That sounds fun," she smiled. She soon found she wasn't a fan of the silence the farmlands provided. "Can you turn some music on?" she asked Stitch.

"Sure thing," Stitch said, pulling out an iPod and turning some music on. Lilo liked the beat, but she felt it could be improved.

"Needs more cowbell!" she requested.


	6. Angel

**ANGEL FOOD**

* * *

Experiment 624 was spending the night at the Pelekai residence. 624, also known as Angel, was similar in body stature to Stitch and was light purple-pink in color. Her main power was singing a song that could drive the other experiments of Dr. Jumba to do evil deeds, but thanks to Lilo and Stitch, they were able to find a way to reverse the effects and even drive her to the good side. That had its benefits as well, as Angel and Stitch had quite the mutual crushes on each other. Lilo would playfully call them "lovebirds" from time to time.

It was midnight, and Angel wanted to grab a bite to eat. She went over and opened the fridge, hoping to find something delectable. "Hmm…lunchables….purple stuff…no Sunny D. Curses!" she frowned, closing the door. Cooking something in the microwave or the oven would likely wake everyone up, so she was trying to find something simple yet flavorful.

It was then that a tantalizing scent came to her nose. "That smells….good," she drooled, following her nose to find the source of the delicious scent. As she was walking through the halls, she suddenly bumped into Stitch.

"Angel," Experiment 626 blushed, "What yooga doing here?"

Angel licked her lips and smiled. "There's something that smells tasty, and I want to find it!" she said proudly.

Stitch instantly realized what was going on. It was becoming a habit among his cousins. The desire to gobble up Lilo. It was déjà vu all over again. With his paws, he signaled for Angel to follow him into Lilo's room. There, Angel realized the scent was coming from the little girl herself.

…

As the female experiment was at first confused as to why it was seeming like the human girl was making her hungry, Stitch leaned over and whispered into her ear "You wanna eat her up, dontcha?"

Angel was surprised that Stitch seemed to instantly know what was going on. "How do you know?" she asked calmly.

Stitch smiled and pulled out the list Jumba had made that listed all of the experiments that had the ability to maintain complete control over their digestive processes. With just a quick cursory glance, he saw Angel's Experiment number on that list.

Stitch then pulled Angel close with his arms and took her into a deep kiss.

SSSSMMMMMCCCKKKK! Angel was moved and blushing because of this gesture. Sure they laughed when Lilo called them lovebirds, but the girl wasn't exactly wrong. The two had lots in common, and now one of those things was getting the experience of Lilo resting within their bellies.

"Can I eat her now?" Angel asked hopefully.

"Go ona head, she'll be safe" Stitch encouraged his crush. Angel appreciated the words, and went over to claim her meal.

…

Sharpening her claws, Angel slowly but meticulously cut off the heavier pajamas Lilo was wearing, leaving the girl in just her whites. Those were still capable of providing some extra taste. Once that was taken care of, Angel proceeded to lift the little human girl up.

After seeing her be eaten so many times, Stitch was starting to debate about whether or not he should tell Nani that either Lilo's an extremely heavy sleeper to not be woken up by these motions, or if she was practically blacking out.

That was of no concern to Angel. Her maw was opened wide, and now she was getting to enjoy her long awaited meal. When the first bit of Lilo touched her tongue, her taste buds began to sing to the heavens. Lilo was yummier than anything or anyone she had ever eaten before! She took her time on this lovely snack, swallowing her up only inches as a time.

Stitch sat back and watched his girlfriend eat his best friend up. While he had seen Lilo add to the belly fat of his other cousins before, this time, it felt different. Seeing Angel's belly began to expand as Lilo was slowly taken to it made Angel seem even hotter than she normally was. He blew a wolf whistle as Angel gulped her meal up more and more. GLORKA GULP!

Once the last bit of Lilo was inside her form completely, Angel fell backwards onto the Hawaiian girl's bed and looked down at her stomach. Swallowing a human girl had made it expand further than it ever had before. This belly bulge was nothing if not a pure delight for Angel. She put her paws on her fattened form and began rubbing all over.

"This…now this is divine," Angel moaned in pleasure. The fat body his girlfriend now had plush the self-massage was overwhelming for Stitch. One thing that all species, human, animal, and alien alike had in common was that all these beings believed that sexiness was a thing.

"Khankee….." Stitch drooled in hunger, but not of the "For food" kind. Angel looked surprised, he had just called her "sexy" in their native language.

"Wanna rub it too?" Angel offered seductively. Stitch pounced onto the bed and began rubbing her stomach, serving as his answer to her.

…

For a good hour, Stitch just kept rubbing. This was a new experience for him, and he wanted to soak in every minute of it.

While Angel loved being full and the belly massages Stitch was providing, in her pleasure she had time to think about bigger (both metaphorical and literal) things.

"You know…." She cooed warmly, "Being flabby like this is making me think this is what being pregnant is like."

Stitch paused, taken aback. Surely Angel would only bring this up if she had a desire to become pregnant…..

Angel gave a sexy and comforting smile as she gently stroked Stitch's face. "I hope to become a mom one day," she admitted, "As long as the father of my children is you, Stitch."

"I'd be happy to," Stitch said proudly.

Angel felt the bond between them get only stronger. "But that's for another day," she smirked, "For now, let's kiss!"

Stitch climbed onto Angel's big fat gut to get close enough to her face. For another 30 minutes, the two Experiments were locked into a passionate makeout session, and they had found paradise with each other. They only stopped when both of them whisked off into sleep.

…

Nani had been woken up by a certain sound. Namely aliens powerfully kissing each other. "What was that noise?" Lilo's older sister asked herself, going towards where she heard it coming from. She sensed it was coming from her sister's room, but when she looked inside, her sister was not there!

Thankfully, any potential worries of her sister being in danger were instantly dissolved when she looked around and saw the two aliens dozing off in pleasant slumber on the nice, warm bed. And seeing Angel have a fatter than normal belly, well, by this point Nani didn't even have to ask any questions.

"Déjà vu," Nani smiled, rolling her eyes in a playful way before she went back to her own room. Just another day for them in this house, it seemed.

…

Lilo herself finally woke up within Angel's stomach the next morning. She wanted to get out of her bed, but she felt herself lying in a warm liquid/ooze and that she was somewhere particularly squishy. Angel and Stitch were both heavy (pun intended) sleepers, and her movements didn't wake them up.

"Not again!" she laughed with a sigh.


	7. 628

Science is such a tantalizing field for those who devote their lives to it because there's no official endgame for it. No matter how much one learns and one experiments, there will always be new discoveries to be made and new experiments to be tried out. This was especially the case for the evil genius Jumba Jookiba, who before deciding to live on Earth had conducted 626 experiments, all for various purposes. Despite his numerous accomplishments, Jumba still wanted to do more. He had no set number that he intended to stop at, if heaven forbid he ever wanted to stop. He was working on his latest experiment, which would be the 631st one in his lineup, but this particular incident didn't involve that one.

Instead, Nani had stopped by his lab and gave him a glass of water to keep hydrated during the heatwave they were enduring.

"Fine, fine, I'll keep myself hydrated, big girl," he said, mildly annoyed at Nani. He however was too engaged in his research to drink the water that had been provided, nor did he notice how he eventually caused the glass to tip over and spill on the pod of Experiment 628, which had yet to be activated.

Subsequently, Jumba had devoted himself to his work so much that he didn't see 628, whose appearance could be described like a blue, average-sized otter-like creature take its full form. 628 was able to quite casually stroll out of the laboratory. He looked around and took the scenery in.

"Beautiful place," he mused, as his belly soon rumbled. "Awww…..you're hungry, eh?" he said, patting it softly, "Don't worry, I'll feed you." 628's tail suddenly emitted a similar ominous rumble.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you either," he added with a laugh, as he took off down the streets of the town.

…..

Now most beings, human, animal, and alien alike usually ate things that could be universally agreed on to be food. Whether it be meat, veggies, fruit, dairy, grains, it could be agreed that such things were seen as edible. And while 628 did eat those as well…his appetite could be described as "omnivore to the extreme." He add regular food, as well as living animals, people, cars, metal, cardboard, plastic….. you name it, he was fine with ingesting it.

628 also had a special secondary method of consuming his food. While he stuffed things down his throat like any other sentient being, he could also consume food via his tail. Any person unfortunate to make contact with it would begin to get absorbed into it by a power to immense to fight back from.

The otter-like experiment was indeed proving to be a formidable enemy for the residents of Hawaii. He was rather casually rampaging down the main street, consuming everyone and everything in his path. Cops arrived at the scene, but without breaking a sweat he absorbed them and their guns.

"I don't see what they're so scared of," he shrugged between gulps, "Why would anyone not want to become part of my belly?" With each GLUURRRULP, 628's form was becoming fatter and fatter. He was practically at mini-Kaiju size as he sauntered on over to the zoo, and cracked open the top of the nearest cages. Tigers within were cringing back in horror as he plucked them up, and stuffed them into his mouth.

SCHLLLRRRRPPPP! He happily guzzled the poor giant kitties down, their tails being slurped right on into his mouth as they vanished on down into his mouth, sliding down his gullet and into his gut. He then began stuffing big, hairy bears, thick-hided rhinos, and of course, savoring the cute little tails of the animals he gulped down whenever he could, enjoying the way they slinked into his mouth.

GLLLRRRRPPP! Again and again the poor inhabitants of the zoo were devoured. And those around him, trying to race away and escape from the zoo were slipped up, ensnared and swallowed down by his tail with loud swallowing noises that filled the air! Time and time again, poor unfortunate souls were guzzled on inside, taken in by his mighty tail. Things were seeming hopeless for the town…..

…..

It didn't take Lilo and her best friend Stitch long to reach the scene of the chaos. They saw 628's jiggling, blubbery form mosey on down the road.

"That must be a new cousin of yours, Stitch," Lilo realized, "I've never seen that one before."

"We gots to stop him," Stitch said, getting on all fours so that he could run fast. He had been able to take on Experiments that were many times his size. He was ready for a fight.

Lilo looked closely at 628 and saw what a weak point for them could be to target. "Look at his tail," she pointed, "It's just being dragged along the ground. If we pin that down, maybe we can stop him from going any further!"

Stitch nodded, thinking his best friend had a good plan. They began charging towards 628. Lilo was in the lead, and when she leapt onto his tail…..

And then she began getting absorbed into it!

"What the heck?!" she gasped, as she found herself unable to pull herself out of the tail's powerful suction. 628 was so focused on eating what was in front of him he didn't even acknowledge the duo's presence.

"Lilo! Hold on!" Stitch gasped, trying to pull her free while avoiding stepping on the tail himself. But try as he might, he wasn't able to free the girl from the consuming grasp.

"Stttiiiiitttcchhh…" Lilo's voice trailed off as she disappeared inside 628's body.

Unable to think of anything else, Stitch turned around and dashed back to the Pelikai residence.

…

"Stitch, what's the matter?" Nani asked as she was finishing up doing some taxes as Stitch came running in, out of breath.

"Lilo…..new cousin…..gobble her up…she trapped!" Stitch said, unable to form full sentences he was panicking hard.

Nani's teeth audibly clenched as she realized that they had fallen into the cycle yet another time. "Not AGAAIIIINNNN," she growled in both concern and annoyance. "Where's that Jumba?!"

"You call for me, big girl?" Jumba asked, walking back into the house.

"One. Of Your. Experiments. Ate. My. Sister. AGAIN!" she shouted in a threatening tone.

"628?" he asked, having seen which pod had been activated since he been busy in his lab earlier that day, "You don't have to worry about her then."

Nani raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" she demanded to know.

"I never finished working on him," Jumba explained to the human girl, "He has no digestive track. Little girl and everyone else he may have eaten are fine. Don't get your….."

WHACK! With a swift strike, Nani nailed Jumba on the head with a frying pan, leaving a dent in the shape of his head. "If Lilo is swallowed up again, you're sleeping in the DUMPSTER instead of on the couch!" she vowed, her voice VERY irritated. Seeing Lilo swallowed up over and over and over was working her last nerve.

"Fine, fine, I'll help get her out," Jumba promised. "I should really look into getting you on a Hutt's lap…" he added under his breath after he walked out of her hearing range.

…

Later that day, Lilo and the rest of 628's prey were safely released from his stomach. Stitch hugged his friend when he saw her again.

"Youga safe," he smiled warmly.

"It was kinda hot in there," Lilo smiled, holding him tight. "But I think he's learned his lesson."

Stitch looked curiously at his newly released cousin. "What's his name?" 626 asked.

Lilo looked at 628's otter-ish appearance, and an idea came into her head. "Let's go with Emmett," she suggested.

And Emmett, in turn, grinned. "Boy, I'm so hungry! What's for dessert?"

THWACK!

"OW! WHO CARRIES A FRYING PAN IN THEIR PANTS-OWOWOWOW!"


	8. Mary

Sleepovers are an ideal social gathering for young people. They allow friends to be in their own cliques and in environments where they can have fun. This is something shared throughout all the cultures of Earth. In America, and namely in the state of Hawaii, a story was taking place at one of these sleepovers. Myrtle was hosting a party for her friends and some of the experiments made by Dr. Jumba. Lilo and Stitch were there, and the party was going wild!

Naturally, for young girls, the party was full of gossiping, video game playing, and. sugary beverages. Lots and lots of overly caffeinated drinks. Lilo was practically setting a new record in jump rope while Stitch was using his multiple paws to have an advantage in Guitar Hero.

"Meega took the midnight train going any-where!" Stitch sang into the microphone. His singing voice was surprisingly charming. As he wowed his audience, Lilo had gotten a call from her older sister Nani on her cell phone.

"Just promise me you won't have too much sugar while you're there," Nani requested softly to her little sister. "If you have too much you'll be awake all night and cranky in the morning."

Lilo chuckled lightly. "Don't worry Nani, I can practice restraint," she promised. Since they were talking over the phone, Nani had no way of seeing that Lilo had her fingers crossed. When she ended the call, Lilo began to laugh. "As if! I'm gonna set the record for most cans of Pepsi drank ever!"

She took two at once and began guzzling them down simultaneously.

TWO HOURS LATER….

Lilo and the rest of the sleepover attendees had fallen asleep hard on the floor. What not to long ago was a house filled with energy, everyone was practically out cold. Some were lying flat on the ground, not even on beds or couches. Humans and aliens alike were catching some Zs. Lilo's goal to break the cola drinking record had fallen apart at the seams.

Now, in the middle of the night, she gradually awoke. She no longer wanted a sugary drink, she just wanted some water.

"Thhhhirrrrsssssty," she moaned, her eyes only barely open as she got up and made her way towards the general direction of Myrtle's sink. She could barely concentrate as she took a plastic cup and began to fill it up with cool water. It was fitting that Lilo was a huge fan of zombie movies; she was moving around like a zombie now, barely able to concentrate on where she was or what she was doing.

This remained true even as she began to drink from the cup. The bulk of the water did go down her mouth and into her throat, but plenty of it dribbled off to the side. Lilo didn't notice, and she set the cup down when it was empty. She headed back towards her sleeping bag. However, there was one problem: because she was so exhausted, she couldn't tell that she was heading in a completely different direction and towards yet another one of the experiments.

…..

The experiment in question this time around was number 455, also known as Mary. Mary was light orange in color and very big and round. The function she had been assigned was to serve as the bouncer for Jumba's lab. She served that role both literally and figuratively; she guard the lab and she got around by bouncing everywhere.

Lilo was walking straight towards Mary, thinking the alien was her sleeping bag. As 455 slept, her yawns made her maw open extremely wide.

"Time to get a rest," Lilo yawned catatonically, turning around and beginning to climb into Mary's maw feet first. Even though she instantly could feel the tongue feeling her legs, Lilo was just too exhausted for what was going on to register for her. She just wanted to lie down and have pleasant dreams, such as ones involving clowns in sewers.

Inch by inch, Lilo was placing her form further and further into the mouth. Mary's teeth were not sharp, so thankfully the little human girl was in no danger of accidentally cutting herself. However, with each push further and further into the alien's body, Lilo was growing more and more tired. And then it finally happened. Just as a little over half her body was in Mary's maw, Lilo plopped down, unable to move herself any further. She was resting with her form mostly inside an Experiment. She had slept in bellies before; even if she was fully grasping what was going on, it wouldn't have terrified her.

…..

Right after Lilo went back into dreamland, Mary herself awoke. A few licks and laps with her tongue made Mary realize that the form she felt was Lilo herself! Mary remembered what her cousin Stitch had told her a few weeks back. For varying reasons and circumstances, Lilo kept ending up being eaten by their cousins. The Hawaiian girl was never in danger of being digested, as Jumba had programmed a certain amount of his creations to have complete and utter control over their digestion. Stitch had shown Mary that list, and the orange alien was downright giddy when she saw that her name was on that list.

"I really did want a midnight snack…." Mary thought to herself, sucking a bit on Lilo's form to let every bit of that legendary flavor tantalize her taste buds. SLORP SLUUUPPPP!

After many more minutes of sampling, Mary decided to take the girl's whole form in. At a nice, brisk pace, she began gulping Lilo down further towards her great gut. GYLUUUUPPPPPPPP! In just under a minute, the rest of Lilo's torso, followed by head were taken into 455's body and down into the gut. Once again, like clockwork, she had ended up as alien food. Only this time, Lilo walked into it without even realizing it!

…..

Mary rolled over and began to feel her own tummy. She was fat naturally, but the experience the extra bulge also known as Lilo provided was practically a divine experience for her. She began patting her belly softly and slowly. Going too fast ruined the process of the fat settling in. Mary had scarfed down enough junk food in the past to know where doing such a thing led to.

"Lilo, Stitch, and the rest are going to be in for a huge surprise next morning…." Mary mused to herself, settling back down to sleep as the rest of the partygoers had, "Though, will their feeling of surprise be as huge as ME? Hmm…..nah."

With a last chortle, 455 dozed off once again.

...

...

...

...the morning sunrays filtered in through the house as Nani walked up to the front door of Myrtle's home and knocked...noticing the door was open. Odd.

She headed inside, looking around, blinking, seeing all the tired kids inside...and Stitch was there, sure, but Lilo? Notsomuch. "Stitch, what's going on?" Nani inquired, trying to sound calm as she glanced around the living room, all the kids flopped all over...

And there was Mary, looking MUCH fatter than normal, slowly waking up as Stitch blinked, waking to Nani's voice as he looked her over. "OH." He remarked, quickly getting out Jumba's special list of experiments who couldn't properly digest things. "Hmmmmm..." He murmured, looking it over. "You ate Lilo, didn't you?"

Mary nodded, Nani rolling her eyes and groaning. "Of COURSE you did...of COURSE you did!"

Mary began coughing and hacking. SPLOOORGGCHH! A VERY wet Lilo flopped on out of Mary's mouth, Nani cringing as she plucked the sleeping Lilo up and lifted her onto her shoulder. "YECCH. Come on, Stitch...let's go home." She remarked, Stitch nodding as Mary giggled and headed after them, Nani sticking her tongue out. "UGH. Lilo's going to need one heck of a loooooong bath to get all this junk off..."


	9. Tank

TANKS FOR A GOOD MEAL!

Paradise is a word that has no universally agreed upon meaning. For different types of people, the word "paradise" can register completely different images. For bibliophiles, paradise could be the world's most extensive library. For a football fan, going to the Superbowl would be paradise (Unless it was the one that was held in 2019. They couldn't even play Sweet Victory, what was up with that?!), and for some, simply living in a loving happy home would be paradise. One kind of location very few would envision as their definition, however, was the junkyard. Who would love to be in one of those?

Turns out, there was one. Experiment 586 AKA Tank, a round, orange-reddish colored experiment who had a favorite snack: scrap metal. He was living in a junkyard in Hawaii having daily feasts of things that could easily give a human tetanus. His food came in a steady supply, and he couldn't be happier spending his days here. He was especially looking forward to today, as he invited Lilo over to come visit. He didn't tell her why, but Stitch had informed him about a change to his biology that he wanted to try out for himself…

…..

Lilo looked around with intrigue at the piles of junk around her. She was amazed at some of the things people would just throw out.

"A whole couch, really?" she said, shaking her head. She knew Tank would be somewhere nearby. He would be separating the scrap metal from the regular waste. He didn't eat literal garbage, he had standards.

But she was surprised to see Tank just sitting around, rubbing his stomach, looking uncomfortable. "Tank? Is something wrong?" the little human girl asked.

"Oh Lilo….." Tank moaned, sounding weak, "I'm so glad you're here. There's something I need help with…."

Lilo rushed over, always willing to help a friend. "What is it Tank?" she asked.

Tank then spoke something in his native alien tongue. Thanks to lessons she got from both Stitch and Jumba, she realized that Tank said "I ate something wrong." The fact he was also pointing down into his mouth meant he probably needed her to go inside and retrieve what was causing the pain.

"You want me to go into your gut?" she asked, smiling.

Tank nodded his head in appreciation. "That would be great, could you?" the metal-eating experiment asked.

Lilo petted Tank's head. "Of course, I always help my friends out," she confirmed. She saw Tank wasn't a huge size, which must have meant he hadn't eaten anything in a few hours. When he didn't eat, he gradually shrunk down towards his regular, non-bloated size. "Just open wide so I can get in."  
Tank nodded and stretched his maw as wide open as he could possibly make it. Lilo looked on in awe at his teeth. "These are so shiny and clean you could be a dental hygiene mascot," she chuckled friendly as she felt one of the teeth without poking herself on it. Once there was enough space for her to climb in, she took the big first step.

….

Tank's diet up to today had been exclusively metal. He had never really eaten organic material, be it human, animal, or alien before. So while he kept it to himself for now, he was in heaven at how good Lilo tasted as she crawled across his tongue. He had heard good things about the taste of meat from his cousins, but this was his first time getting hands-on (paws-on?) experience.

"I'll get the thing that's bothering your belly out as fast as I can," Lilo promised to Tank as she descended his throat. Luckily she had brought a flashlight with her so she'd be able to identify the problem swiftly.

It took the human child only about a minute to reach the alien experiment's stomach. She shined the light looking for anything that would be out of place knowing Tank's diet. When she plopped into the acidic pool, it was mostly empty.

Lilo was worried that the thing bothering Tank might be too small for the naked eye to see, as all she could make out were the acids and the stomach walls. But her search soon paid off.

As she was able to locate…a piece of scrap metal. "I found it!" Lilo called, going over and picking it up. She was puzzled. This looked no different than any piece of metal she had seem him eat before. Why would this one suddenly be bothering him?

The answer to this mystery came soon enough as all around her, she began to hear Tank let out a smug chuckle.

"I have you right where I want you," he declared as he stood upright and Lilo plopped down into the acids.

…

The solution to the case came just as fast. Lilo instantly recognized what was happening to her. "You're eating me up, huh?" she called to Tank.

"Eyup," Tank said, walking around the junkyard. "My cousin Stitch told me about updates Jumba made to some of us, how we can eat meat, and reform it or not digest it in the first place."

"So I was your first taste of meat?" Lilo figured with a grin.

"Oh yes, many of my cousins had given glowing reviews of your flavor. Now that you are in my belly, I think I'm gonna leave you in there for a while."

Lilo didn't mind this one bit, this was practically a routine for her. But there was something specific about Tank that did make her concerned. "But if you're gonna eat more scrap metal, how can I make sure I don't get cut on it?"

"I'm glad you asked that question," Tank responded, "All you'll need to do is completely cover yourself in my stomach acids. They will add a protective layer to your skin that will make all the metal I eat bounce off like it was rubber. I promise you won't get hurt."

Lilo was grateful at this news and dove into the acids to make sure her entire form had the coating. "I wonder which of the experiments I'll be eaten by next…." She thought aloud as Tank began gulping down more pieces of scrap metal with slimy GLLLLLRRRUUUUCCCLLPPPPs!

"Trust me, you'll learn soon enough," Tank laughed hungrily.


	10. French Fry

**French Fry Feasts!**

Lilo Pelekai now was basically making a living being alien experiment food. The young Hawaiian girl had been a favorite treat of the creations of the evil Dr. Jumba, ever since he made modifications to many of them, they were able to gobble Lilo up and have her as a meal without causing any lasting harm to her. The process had been a surprise to her at first, but Lilo grew to love being alien food, and she was happy Stitch gave her the list of experiments that had this special voracious ability. But before this feasting fun had begun in proper a little while ago, there was one of Stitch's cousins who was already quite hungry…..

Stitch and Lilo sat on the beach near the Pelekai residence, looking over the list of modified experiments. To Lilo's delight, she found just the one she was looking for on that list. "All right, Frenchfry's on it." she smiled to Stitch.

Frenchfry, AKA Experiment 062, was a light blue-ish purple experiment with a tail like a spatula who knew how to speak French and could cook delicious meals. Delicious…but comedically unhealthy meals. Anyone who ate his food because oversized and bloated within minutes, and Frenchfry had the desire to eat those he had fattened up. He already had tried to eat Lilo and Stitch before, but they were able to put a stop to his plans, and he now ran his own food stand. But ever since that incident, Frenchfry had the modification done to him and Lilo felt he deserved to have the meal he tried to get long ago.

"I think we both should feed him, don't you Stitch?" Lilo smiled.

"Meega gree." Stitch nodded eagerly.

…

Frenchfry was closing up at his stand when he noticed his cousin and Lilo. "Bonjour!" he waved.

"We have a surprise for you..." Lilo told him, "Follow us."

Frenchfry was confused but intrigued by this surprise greeting, so he followed them back to Lilo's house. When they were out in the yard, he noticed something familiar outside-the holders he had used to keep Lilo and Stitch in place the time he intended to eat them!

"You see, cousin….." Stitch smirked, leaning in and whispering something in Frenchfry's ear. Lilo could not hear what was being said, but she knew Frenchfry got the message when she saw his eyes go as round as saucers.

"We saw how hungry you were last time." Lilo explained in a friendly fashion, "But back then Jumba hadn't made the modifications to the experiments yet. Now that he has, Stitch and I felt you deserve to have the meal you've wanted for so long."

Frenchfry's tongue slobbered all over lips. He HAD thought about trying to eat them again ever since Jumba informed him of the change, but he thought it would be bad etiquette after what happened the first time. But now they were simply giving him the go ahead to make his dream a reality!  
Frenchfry gave the duo the French kissing gesture, his way to say "Merci" and he quickly took off to the kitchen.

…..

It should never be denied or understated just how excellent of a chef Frenchfry was. His food was the stuff of dreams for gourmets and the stuff of nightmares for health-conscious people. In no time at all he was able to whip up tons of burgers, pizza, pies, and other goodies for his future prey.

Lilo and Stitch hungrily began pigging out on what the chef experiment had prepared for them. Sure the healthy food they've seen Frenchfry make was good too, but nothing came as close to perfection as his unhealthy concoctions.

"I could eat this stuff every day, but Nani would probably get ticked off!" Lilo laughed as pizza sauce and crumbs were all over her face. Stitch was using his extra limbs to be able to fit more inside his mouth at once.

Frenchfry had the duo placed in the holders where he was debating in his mind who to eat first. He looked on in pride as the pair became big and round enough to take on Indiana Jones in a temple. No one was stopping his meal this time! After the pair finished fattening up, he decided to go for Lilo first.

Using his spatula tail, he flung the fat blob called Lilo into the air. "Bon Appetit!" Lilo called in excitement as she fell down towards Frenchfry's waiting maw. Surprisingly she landed in there rather smoothly without Frenchfry needing to adjust.

His tongue enjoyed savoring the taste he so long wished for. Several of his cousins had given their reviews on Lilo's taste, and it was precisely as heavenly as they described. The tons of fat Lilo had on her only made her more flavorful. After he had enough sampling, he sent Lilo down to his belly where she landed with an echoing BLUH-GLONG!

"Ah…..savoureux!" Frenchfry moaned in pleasure. Despite Lilo's titanic frame, she left only a slight bulge in the experiment's stomach as opposed to turning him boulder-sized as well. It was a special component of 062's body. "Your turn, cousin!" he said to Stitch.

Stitch held his paws up in excitement as he let Frenchfry do the exact same process to him.

…

Frenchfry wasn't surprised to find that Stitch had a different flavor to him then Lilo did. After all, they were separate species. Nevetheless, his cousin had quite the meaty taste to him. Frenchfry could've sworn that there were mild traces of Lilo's flavor. Perhaps since the girl spent so much time in Stitch's stomach it lingered on him.

"Meega hope I am yummy for you, cousin!" Stitch called as Frenchfry swallowed the blue experiment down. Even with two huge forms in his gut now, Frenchfry was still appearing to be only kind of fat. He kept rubbing his stomach, giving his prey a very indirect massage. This was proving to be one of the best days of Frenchfry's life.

Everybody knows, nothing follows up a good meal better than a good nap. Since he was already at the Pelekai home, he decided to plop down on one of their beds and call it an evening. He waved to Nani as he walked past her. Lilo's sister knew all about her plan, so she wasn't concerned when she saw Frenchfry.  
Experiment 062 made his way up to Lilo's room and hopped into bed and tucked himself under the covers. Nani watched as he began to snore. She looked at a device they had purchase recently.

"Alexa, remind Frenchfry to spit out my sister and Stitch in 2 hours." she requested.

"Will do!" the device replied.


	11. Chopsuey

621's Revenge!

When a thought enters a person's head, it can grow large and strong enough that it overpowers the rest of the mind and becomes the only thing one can think about. And one of the most parasitic thoughts is the idea of revenge. Consumed by such thoughts was one of Dr. Jumba's experiments, numbered 621. 621 was a darker shade of blue than 626 AKA Stitch was, and he had been beaten by his higher numbered cousin in the past. Since then, all he could think about was getting even with the one who caused him so much grief a long time ago.

He was currently sitting on a beach in Hawaii, casually staring out at the gentle waves. He had heard 626 moved in with and befriended a human girl by the name of Lilo Pelekai.

"It's not fair," he thought to himself, "Why should that jerk be able to have everything? I wish there was a way I could just make him disappear…" As he was thinking that, a certain thought entered his head. There was in fact a method he could use to get back at the two of them. One that didn't require much planning. He just had to find where they were and get each of them alone.

It was going to be glorious…..

…..

Lilo and Stitch were playing a simple game of catch in a nearby park. Stitch had to deliberately play at lower strength otherwise he risked throwing the ball a whole mile at once.

"Go long Stitch!" Lilo exclaimed, winding up for a shot.

"IH!" Stitch replied, running back as Lilo tossed it. What neither of them saw was Experiment 621 hiding in a bush….and also that Stitch was headed right for that very same bush. He waited until Stitch got closer…..and closer….

And CLOSER!

"Yoink!" 621 exclaimed as he suddenly grabbed Stitch by his paws and lifted him up.

"Stitch?! What the heck's going on?!" Lilo exclaimed as she saw another one of the experiments grab her friend.

621 wasn't going to waste any time with monologues or bragging, he had a desire of vengeance to fulfill. He held his maw open wide as Stitch's squirming form was dangled above it.

"REVENGE!" he shouted as he dropped Stitch inside and quickly sloshed him around in his maw. Stitch tried to climb his way back out but 621's tongue was quite mighty. He could tell this cousin of his had trained since the last time they encountered each other. This fight was completely one-sided.

Lilo watched in terror as 621 swallowed Stitch down with a wicked SuHLuP! Soon, her best friend was a mere bulge in his now extended stomach. She knew she had no other option but to turn and run.

"Oh, you're not getting away!" 621 exclaimed, leaping into the air and landing on Lilo, pinning her to the ground. She had even less of a chance that Stitch did at fighting 621 off, and soon she joined him in his cousin's belly.

"Ahhh…..revenge is so satisfying," 621 grinned, sitting down on a park bench to relax and take in his meal. What he wasn't aware of was that his latest feast had a witness. Myrtle, Lilo's former rival-turned-friend had seen what he had done and rushed back to the Pelekai residence.

….

"Myrtle, what's gotten into you?" Nani, Lilo's sister asked as her sister's friend came dashing in at a breakneck pace.

"Lilo…..Stitch….gobbled up….evil alien….." Myrtle panted.

Nani went wide-eyed. She had gradually begun to accept that aliens saw her sister as food, but never once had she seen or heard any of them be so malicious about it. Nani wanted to faint, but she knew she couldn't. She went to Jumba and described the alien Myrtle had seen.

"621…..I was afraid he may cause trouble again. He betrayed me in the past, you see," the evil scientist explained.

Nani felt like she was going pale. Does this mean…her sister and Stitch were doomed?

"Don't worry, he can't harm her," Jumba explained quickly to relieve her nerves, "He was among the ones I modified."

"Why did you modify him if he gave you trouble?!" Nani shouted.

Jumba sighed. "He's still one of Stitch's family, flaws and all," he said.

Nani reluctantly nodded and headed down to the kitchen. She had to deal with 621 herself, and she kne the tools to use.

…..

621 had just been about to enjoy another course, Experiment 007, aka Gigi, who was Myrtle's friend.

"PUT. HER. DOWN!" Nani growled, armed with a rolling pin and frying pan.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" 621 laughed.

Nani clenched her teeth. "You're gonna pay for eating my sister," she vowed, ready to strike.

Jumba watched as Nani leapt into action. To his surprise, she began kicking his ass. "I would make joke about a human female is most efficient when working with kitchen utensils, but that would be both inappropriate and stereotypical."

Nani had done a good number on 621. Frankly, earlier she would have been angry enough to kill him, but she remembered how Lilo preferred to deal with the troublesome experiments.

"Listen…" she said matronly, putting her hand on Experiment 621's shoulder, "You don't have to be evil. You don't have to be lonely in the world. All your cousins…..they were able to find ways to help the world with their powers. You can be just like that."

621 never thought it could come to this, but he felt guilty about what he had done. He turned back to the older Pelekai sister. "I'm sorry," he said, "How can I make this up to you?"

"Spit out my sister and Stitch," Nani smiled with a warm chuckle, "And then we can work on finding you a new place."

621 nodded happily. "Sure thing, just…look away please." He walked over to the bush where he had grabbed Stitch and began to cough the two of them back up. His retching sounds were somewhat painful to listen to, but he was soon able to release the human girl and her alien best friend.

"You did the right thing, even if it is kinda gross…." She admitted, seeing the two of them free again, even if covered in stomach acid and saliva.

…

Nani had borrowed a wagon from Myrtle so she could give Lilo and Stitch a cozy ride back to their home. At the Pelekai residence, she softly gave the two of them baths and then placed them both in Lilo's bed.

A couple of hours later, the duo awoke.

"What a crazy dream…." Stitch yawned.

"I don't think it was a dream, Stitch," Lilo replied as she saw 621 standing next to Nani.

Lilo's sister began to tell her a little story. A tale about how Myrtle saw them get eaten and rushed to warn her. A story where she armed herself with cooking utensils and was able to whoop the bad experiment's butt. And a story where for some reason Pleakley was trying to sake selfies during the whole affair.

"Thanks for saving us Nani," Lilo smiled, giving Nani a hug.

"Don't mention it, I will always save you, little sis," Nani assured.

It was then everyone heard a nervous coughing sound. Lilo looked and saw 621 feeling bad about what he had done to them. "I'm sorry I ate the two of you so cruelly," he apologized, "I let desires of revenge get the best of me, and went further than I ever should."

"It's ok," Lilo said softly, "The important thing is that you realize what you did was wrong and now you want to make up for it."

621 felt comforted by that remark. He then turned to Stitch. "No hard feelings…..cousin?" he asked his family.

"No hard feelings," Stitch affirmed, the two shaking paws.

…..

The next day, Lilo, Stitch, and Experiment 621 were walking along the beach outside the house. It was a lovely day, and 621 was getting used to being on the side of good.

Lilo had decided that he shouldn't be identified by just his number anymore and felt he should be given a name. After much discussion, they settled on calling him "Chopsuey."

"Gotta admit, I kind of like it," Chopsuey said, proud of his new name as he and the best friends sat down on the sand to watch the lovely sunset before them. He could get used to this, this was truly the happiest he had felt in life.


	12. Retro

A VERY RETRO TASTE

It can be fascinating to explore the past. Learning about what the world of old lived with. It could be pop culture trends that didn't last beyond their initial decade. It could be older forms of technology that people relied on before advancements came. It also could be learning about key moments in history, from wars, to elections, to discoveries, you name it. Of course, for the youth in the world, one of their favorite parts of the past to explore went back to a very specific moment in time. That moment being the prehistoric era.

While for most people all they could do was go to museums, look up articles, or try to convince themselves the Jurassic Park movies could become an actuality one day, there was one particular experiment of the evil Dr. Jumba, numbered 210, who had a very peculiar power: By wrapping his tongue around a person or object, he could revert them to a primitive state. This was, they were able to open up a wildlife preserve in Hawaii that was the home to actual dinosaurs! It got countless guests daily, and surprisingly, no safety violation reports since the zoo began to exist.

Experiment 210, AKA Retro, served as the zookeeper, as he found it to be his one true place. He adored getting to show off the past. It brought smiles and cheers to so many people. He gave tons of tours every day, and was always ready at the zoo's opening and closing hours. This was the life…..

…

…

…

…As he was making sure all the pens were closed so no t-rexes or other dinos could escape, Retro suddenly noticed a tantalizing scent come to his nose.

"What's that smell? It's magnificent," he drooled, walking along and following the scent. It was only a few minutes before he found the source. There, sleeping on a bench, was Lilo Pelekai. The human girl who took in 626 into her family and was a major reason why so many of his cousins had found happiness on the planet known as Earth.

As Retro looked at Lilo's sleeping form, his belly let out an echoing rumble. It sounded almost like a dinosaur stampede. "So hungry…" he moaned, wanting to grab a bite. He looked back at Lilo. He couldn't eat her, could he? She had been so helpful to him on the first day the prehistoric zoo had been opened. He didn't want to digest her and make her be gone forever…..

"Wait a minute, how could I not have checked?" Retro realized, pulling a list out of his zookeeper coat pocket. "Cmon, let me be on here, let me be on here…." He mumbled, looking for his name. He had to scroll through a few pages, but he soon saw it. "All right! It's chow time!" he laughed, pulling out a comedically oversized bib, even if already was a more rotund experiment. Retro had seen reviews of this one particular human's taste written by his cousins, and now he'd finally get to experience the taste sensation for himself!

…..

After a few more seconds of mental preparation, Retro stuck out his tongue and wrapped the sleeping Lilo in it. Ooh, how sweet her flavor was! Though as he began taking her back into his mouth, the powers his tongue had began working their magic on Lilo.

Lilo gradually was turning into a cavegirl version of herself. It didn't ruin the sweet taste, however. It simply meant that her form was now even more meaty without having to be fattened up with Frenchfry's food.

"This is phenomenal," Retro thought to himself as he slurped all over Lilo's form. "If anything, Stitch and the others have been underselling her taste." He had grabbed the pillow Lilo had been using and relaxed back on the park bench as he enjoyed his tasty human treat. As fun as taking in her taste had been, he knew he would eventually have to swallow her down. Well, even though he was all about the past normally, in this instance there was no time like the present.

With a proud UUUHHHLLLUULLLPPPHHH, Retro took a swallow and Lilo's body was now a bulge travelling down his throat with a scheduled final destination of Experiment 210's belly. Not that she was aware of anything that had transpired; she remained peacefully asleep because of the fact Retro handled her carefully. She dreamed her happy, yet freaky weird dreams as soon she dropped into the stomach and made Retro that much fatter. He rubbed his stomach in pleasure as his meal was complete.

"That's the best meal I ever had in my life!" Retro declared in triumph as he got up off of the bench. Even if he had tastier human meals somewhere later down the road, the experience of eating them could not match the experience he just had now.

He then looked at his watch. "Ooh, 5 pm, gotta tell the guests the triceratops exhibit is closed." He began happily skipping off, proud of himself for enjoying fine dining. It had been a very lovely day for him indeed…..

…

…

…

…What Retro didn't notice was that his dining experience had a small audience watching from a distance. Lilo's older sister Nani Pelekai and Stitch were standing behind some trees near the bench. Unlike a lot of instances in the past, Nani didn't freak out. She saw Retro pull out that list, and she knew what that implied immediately.

"I gotta hand it to you Stitch, your cousins are becoming more considerate about this," Nani smiled, "They know to make sure if it's safe to gobble her up thanks to Jumba's upgrades of their digestive tracks."

Stitch nodded in agreement. "They do know well." He then looked up at Nani. "Can we hava burgers tonight for dinner?"

Nani chuckled warmly. "Sure thing Stitch, I just need you to do one favor for me..." she explained.

Stitch was happy he'd get to enjoy his favorite example of Nani's cooking. "Sure, what is it?" he drooled hungrily, envisioning burgers with lots of ketchup and pickles.

"Just make sure Retro spits Lilo out as a reasonable hour, you know I'm strict about her curfew!" Nani explained.

"Yes ma'am!" Stitch nodded, as he took off and followed his cousin back into the zoo. Nani just smiled at the sight and headed off for her own home. Life may have become crazier for her and her sister, but Nani knew there were surrounded by people who loved them and cared for them. And in Lilo's case, wanted to eat her. Life was strange….


	13. Leroy

LEROY'S REVENGE

Lilo Pelekai and Myrtle were walking down the sidewalk in their town on one of the Hawaiian Islands. Lilo had been recapping to her friend about the various time Stitch and his experiment cousins had devoured her.

"You've been eaten over 12 times?" Myrtle asked, her jaw dropping further and further.

"Yup, but don't worry." Lilo assured Myrtle, "Thanks to modifications Jumba made to a lot of his experiments, they can gobble me up and I'm in no danger of being digested."

Myrtle wanted to know more. "Does it ever get scary?"

"Not really. Ever since I was Stitch's midnight snack a couple months ago, I may get taken by surprise sometimes, but I'm never afraid." Lilo said confidently.

What neither of the girls saw was a pair of red ears sticking out of a nearby bush. They belonged to Experiment 629, AKA Leroy. He was an experiment that Hamsterviel forced Jumba to create, and the former even managed to have any army of Leroys at one time.

"Mmmm….she looks tasty." Leroy drooled to Dr. Hamsterviel, who stood nearby. Overhearing the little girl's words, a plan quickly formed in Hamsterviel's brilliant brain.

"I now see the path to our glorious revenge on that little brat." he informed Leroy with a wicked smirk.

…

It seemed like any other night at the Pelekai residence when Lilo went up to her room, where she saw Stitch was already there.

"Man, you should've seen the look on Myrtle's face when I said how your cousins ate me, Stitch." Lilo recalled with a laugh.

"Musta been crazy." Stitch nodded, drooling. Lilo was quick to pick up on what that drool meant.

"Do you wanna eat me again for old time's sake?" she asked her best friend.

Stitch shook his head excitedly. "Yes!" he exclaimed.

Lilo laughed happily. "You're really excited tonight, aren't you?" she smiled, "Now open wide."

Stitch's maw expanded to fit the human girl all the way in. Lilo was going to climb in this time, maintaining a nice balance on his tongue. She did notice however Stitch was licking her form all over way more than usual.

"Cmon Stitch, you already know how I taste." Lilo giggled as the tongue lapped over her body. She didn't know why, but for some reason, this entire experience felt…..different.

"Yummy…" Stitch moaned as if this was his first time eating her. He didn't send her to his belly as fast as he usually did, either. Lilo thought maybe just Stitch was really hungry this evening.

After over 10 minutes of tasting, Stitch finally gulped Lilo down with a forceful PLU-BULP! Lilo landed in the belly where she looked around, and it was then something began to click in her head.

"Stitch…..this doesn't look like your stomach…" the human girl worried when all of a sudden she felt belly rubs and heard rather evil laughter.

…..

"Foolish girl, you fell right into my trap." Hamsterviel chuckled, rubbing Leroy's bloated belly.

"Hamsterviel?!" Lilo shouted, "Is this really Leroy's gut?!"

Hamsterviel smirked, "You guessed correctly, not that it will help you now. You never saw it coming! You should have known Leroy could change his appearance! Consider this is my final and ultimate revenge on you for ruining all my genius schemes!"

"How genius can they be if they all failed?" Lilo cracked.

Hamsterviel felt where Lilo's face made a bulge in Leroy's belly and pinched it hard. "Quiet you." he demanded in a harsh tone, "In just a short amount of time, you will…"

Before the genuinely evil megalomaniac could continue any further, Stitch grabbed him by the ears and yanked him back.

"Yooga let her go!" Stitch demanded, pouncing on Hamsterviel and catching him by surprise.

Lilo heard her best friend fighting to save her. "Stitch help me!" she called from inside Leroy's belly.

Leroy could only grin smugly at his cousin as he patted his belly and mockingly picked his teeth with his claws. "You're too late." he mocked, burping. Stitch went to pounce on him, but Leroy, even with an expanded gut, was able to dodge out of the way. He stuck his tongue out as he leapt out of the window and ran off faster than Stitch could run.

Stitch turned back to Hamsterviel. "You have some answers to give." he growled.

….

Stitch tied Hamsterviel up and brought him downstairs to Nani and Jumba, who had wondered what they commotion they overheard was.

"If it isn't my old lab partner, Dr. Rupert Jacques von Hamsterviel." Jumba frowned, "I hoped I would never see you again…."

"What did you do with my sister?!" Nani growled bluntly.

Hamsterviel flashed a wicked smirk. "Me? I'm doing nothing. It's Leroy you should be worried about, he ate your precious Lilo up! And I can assure you, Jookiba, he's not one of your modified experiments. When she digests her, she'll be gone for good!"

He was expecting the scientist and the older human girl to fall into despair, but they both looked determined. "I'll get the music ready." Nani called.

"What music?" Hamsterviel asked.

"When I made 629, I purposely installed a failsafe mechanism." Jumba explained to Hamsterviel. "Whenever 629 hears the Earth song known as Aloha Oe, his body ceases to function."

"Aw CRAP." Hamsterviel frowned, though now he was at least able to understand how they could have beaten Leroy in the past.

…..

Leroy was resting on a park bench. He loved the feeling of Lilo in his stomach, and it was made even more enjoyable by the knowledge that pretty soon, digestion would begin and she would become a permanent part of it!

Arriving at the park, Nani had the speakers ready, there was only one issue for her: she had to scroll through her rather long playlist to find Aloha Oe!

"Stitch, keep him distracted." Nani instructed.

"Let my friend go, you fart brain!" Stitch yelled at Leroy, waking him up.

"Says who, Man boobs?" Leroy retorted.

"Says me, Dingle head!" Stitch growled.

"I'll show you, scrawny bones!" Leroy called, and the two aliens pounced each other. It was a rough fight.

"Cmon, how many remixes of Bruno Mars songs are on this thing?" Nani frowned. Off to the side, Pleakley whistled innocently.

Inside Leroy's belly, Lilo was beginning to notice something she never felt before. She felt a little funny, but then she saw the clothes she was wearing were beginning to dissolve!

"I'm…..being digested….." she mentally realized. She began pounding on the stomach walls desperately. "Stitch! Nani! Somebody! I don't wanna die!" she cried.

But even the desire to save his friend wasn't enough to help Stitch. Leroy had pinned him to the ground and held up his claws, intending to slash Stitch's throat.

"It ends now, cousin!" Leroy said wickedly, ready to strike…..

 _ **Aloha `oe, aloha `oe**_

 _ **E ke onaona noho i ka lipo**_

 _ **One fond embrace,**_

 _ **A ho`i a`e au**_

 _ **Until we meet again!**_

Nani got the song blaring just in time. Suddenly, Leroy felt no ability or desire to fight back and he took a few steps in reverse. He then collapsed before the group.

"That was a close one. Time to save little girl." Jumba smiled. He turned to Nani. "Even though I didn't modify him, the failsafe mechanism also temporarily deactivates his stomach acids."

"Thank goodness." Nani sighed as she put Leroy in a wagon and took him back to her house.

…

Though once they returned to the Pelekai home, they realized there was one more problem that needed solving.

"How are we gonna get Lilo out if Leroy's totally deactivated?" Nani asked Jumba.

"Is good question." the self-proclaimed evil scientist who never actually did things that were intentionally evil, "He won't just spit her out like all the other experiments."

"Meega have an idea." Stitch suddenly proclaimed.

"What is it 626?" Jumba asked his finest creation.

Stitch used his paws to hold Leroy's maw open. "I saw Myrtle do this before with Evile once." he explained. Slowly but surely, Stitch carefully descended towards Leroy's stomach.

There, thankfully, was Lilo, body still intact. She was asleep, a natural side effect of being cut off from fresh air for a little while. Stitch reached over and held onto her hand.

"Cmon, I'll get you outta here." he said softly, but as he tried to climb back out, he noticed something. Because of the angle Leroy's deactivated form had been placed in, it was almost impossible for him to climb back out! "Uh oh." he gulped.

Nani's hand reached over to Stitch's foot paw and pulled both him and Lilo out. "I got ya." she smiled, giving both of them a hug. She carried the out cold Lilo back to her bedroom and gently tucked her in for the night.

…..

When Lilo awoke a little while later, she was delighted to learn Hamsterviel and Leroy had been arrested. "You won't have to worry about them any longer, little girl." Jumba promised.

Though that thought did her some comfort, Lilo found herself unable to sleep later that night. In fact, she started to cry, just a tad.

"Something matta?" Stitch asked his best friend, concerned for her well-being.

Lilo knew the best policy was honesty. "Stitch….when I was in Leroy's stomach back there…..for the first time in who knows how long….I was scared. I was scared I was gonna die in there. Scared that I was gonna end up belly fat on an experiment I was not too particularly fond of….If I ever wanted to be digested permanently, I would want it to be by you, Stitch…."

Stitch blushed upon hearing that, and took Lilo in to a warm hug. "I'm here for you, I promise." he said to the human girl. He felt his own belly softly rumble. "If you want….I'll gobble you uppa."

"What makes you offer that?" Lilo asked, not upset, just curious.

"You could use some comfort by being eaten." Stitch offered, "I could really help you out."

Lilo hugged Stitch tighter. "Oh Stitch, you're the best!" She pulled him some close the two of them accidently had their lips bump into each other, causing a sort of kiss.

"Whoops." both parties chuckled, embarrassed. Stitch took a few steps back and opened his maw wide, allowing for Lilo to climb in.

Perhaps it was just the relief that his best friend was finally safe, but Stitch felt that Lilo tasted better this one instance more than any other time he had gobbled her up. GGGUUUULLLLPPPPP! She landed safely in his stomach, for real this time, and Stitch fell backwards onto the bed. He rubbed over his stomach with his paws, enjoying the roundness and fullness a good meal provided him with.

Nani opened the door slightly to check on her sister when she saw Lilo was not there, but a full Stitch was.

Experiment 626 realized Nani might've been upset seeing her sister be eaten again so soon, so Stitch quickly put on an adorable smile and puppy dog eyes and stared straight at her.

"Déjà vu." Nani winked at Stitch, remembering the last time she saw this exact scene. Stitch winked back at her. "Just make sure you spit her out in the morning Stitch, she does have some homework to do." she reminded.

"I promise." Stitch nodded, making Nani smile warmly and then she closed the bedroom door. Stitch then resumed rubbing his wonderfully full stomach, enjoying the feeling of Lilo in his gut. It was peaceful nights like this that made all of the craziness worth it, and both he and Lilo couldn't be any happier.

"Night Lilo….." Stitch yawned, getting ready to doze off and dream of eating.

"Night Stitch." Lilo replied, finally able to fall asleep again since the incident with Leroy. Both human and alien experiment couldn't wait till tomorrow. They couldn't wait to see what the new day would bring for them.

It would probably bring her being eaten again, they felt confident on betting.


	14. Angel's Epilogue

It had been a month since Lilo and Stitch's little escapade with Dr. Rupert Jacques Van Hämsterviel and Leroy, aka Experiment 629, and things had been pretty normal for the two of them. The stars were gleaming softly from the skies above, in a night sky unblemished by clouds, the moonlight filtering in tenderly in through the window of Lilo in her bed. The young, black haired girl was tossing and turning, turning and tossing, in the middle of a rather weird sort of dream indeed. She'd been re-living all of her experiences of being eaten by Stitch and his cousins, or at least, **most** of the experiences, and it was rather strange for all this to go on through repeat in her mind.

Angel, meanwhile, was also going through a repeat performance. This time though, she was currently raiding the fridge. The pink-furred experiment's long antennae were slicked down against her back as she "harrumphed", examining the contents within. The refrigerator was in desperate need of some food! Nani needed to go shopping. There was plenty of veggies, and half-finished milk and juice cartons inside, but no meat, no cheese, no fruit. The bread drawer was empty save for **raisin cookies** , and you couldn't have paid Angel to eat that! Not to mention they were utterly out of all the sugary snacks like "Ooey Gooey Chewy Kablooies" in the cupboard.

Then Angel smelled it. Something very, very familiar indeed. She held her head up, sniffing at the air, quickly making her way through the house, sliding about along the floor as she tracked the delightful scent to its source. Ah-ha! It was Lilo! She was in her bed, the blanket half off her, and Stitch was snoring loudly in his little bed just below hers in a very adorable dark teal onesie and little poofy hat. He was absentmindedly scratching at the air above him, mumbling in his sleep.

In fact, he was dreaming a "Game of Thrones" dream where he was one of the Mother of Dragon's dragons, and she was riding him across a battlefield. One of his favorite GoT dreams of all, without a doubt. The other being when he got to be Jon Snow. Everybody loved Jon Snow in the Pelekai Household!

Angel, meanwhile, was dreaming about Lilo's taste. She remembered it very fondly from the time Lilo had tickled her taste buds, and she was craving for Lilo again, and yet, as she reached for Lilo, an idea came to her. A thought that popped into her head that made her remember WHY they were rather low on food.

Nani had been stuffing herself with peanut-butter covered ice cream, and eating up chocolate covered bananas and other pieces of fruit. During several nights the past few weeks she'd woken up with cravings for roasted steaks with a honey glaze on them, and nobody was sure why…

But then David had admitted the secret to the family after he and Nani had had Jumba test something out. Nani was pregnant! The two had gone into a deep embrace and made out passionately before everyone else as they congratulated them, Lilo explaining to Angel how pregnancy and sex worked.

"It's a lot like a very special hug." Lilo had begun as she held up a big book she'd taken from her school to demonstrate. She'd give it right back, she swore! "See, a man and a woman, when they really care about each other, they get this urge to…y'know…share this special naked hug. Now, in general, the guy's gonna lie down over the man like this?"

"Uh huhhhh…" Angel had murmured, looking on, sitting down on the couch as Stitch sat nearby, both of the experiments transfixed by what they were watching.

"And the man's got his penis, y'know. The thing he uses to pee or that, if he touches a lot, makes this white stuff come on out that the book calls "semen" or "cum" or "spunk" and stuff, if he touches it a bunch of times or he slides his thingie in and out of a woman a lot, they both get really worked up, and then this big gushy stuff happens and voila! The woman gets pregnant if they do it in her "special place" that the book calls the "vagina" or the "clit" or the "cunny" or the "pussy"." Lilo had gone on. "I'm learning so many great new words!"

"Meega wanna pregnant." Angel had sighed, hanging her head a bit, Angel patting her back.

It was true, she wanted to have a child of her own, but how? How could…

Wait. Her thought about Nani's pregnancy collided with her hunger for Lilo. Perhaps…yes! She could make Lilo her baby for one night! Angel began to carefully remove all of Lilo's clothing, her claws working carefully to slowly tear each piece of, her panties included, as she licked her lips eagerly. Soon, Lilo was completely and utterly naked, and ready for her journey into Angel.

Angel carefully positioned her womanhood over Lilo's feet, and then oh-so-carefully began to push Lilo's toes and feet right into her waiting cunny. They began to slide in smoothly, a shudder going up Angel's frame. Oh, this felt so amazing! She'd never experienced pleasure like this before! It all felt so erotic and deep and warm and GOOD. Angel quietly moaned, closing her black eyes, her womanhood slurping up even more and more of Lilo, working over her legs.

Angel panted heavily, tongue lolling out of her mouth as her cunny kept hungrily devouring Lilo. She couldn't believe how incredible it felt to push more and more of the child into her waiting and hungry womb. She tried to keep her lustful cries muffled as she covered her mouth, more and more f Lilo being devoured by the pussy lips of Angel as soon, only the child's head remained! With a final bit more stretching, all of Lilo's head was engulfed, her hair slurped in like spaghetti as Lilo was deposited within a warm, pinkish, pulsating chamber of flesh.

An umbilical cord snaked its way down from the ceiling above, attaching firmly to Lilo's little belly button as she muttered in her sleep, the adorable Hawaiian girl now having become Angel's baby! If only for the night. Angel smiled happily, placing a paw upon her rather tubby, fat, rotund gut, looking happy and pleased, a big, smug smile on her face…as she turned to see Stitch was there, having awoken, his mouth agape as he stared. He'd caught the very tail end of the whole thing, seeing Lilo's head slurped into his beloved Angel's womb and now…

"You… **unbirthed** her!" He said in the language of the Experiments. "I didn't think that was possible! Wow! I…holy crap! I mean…geez!" He proclaimed, looking amazed, approaching Angel and reaching out, slowly rubbing, stroking, feeling over the big dome that was Angel's belly as Angel looked into his eyes. "…I gotta say, Angel…you look good like this."

"Yeah?"

"…yeah."

"…yeah?"

"…yeaaaah." Stitch huskily whispered, the two leaning in close, and soon they were deeply and passionately kissing, lips locking hard, practically writhing on the light blue carpeted floor below and bouncing and bumping into the bed, the chairs, the desk! They kissed deeply and lovingly, moaning erotically through it all. They kept smacking their lips against each other but, at long last, their big make-out session finished and Stitch rubbed and stroked over Angel's fat and tubby belly, putting an ear to it to hear Lilo sleeping, as if she was their actual unborn child.

"Ooh, sweetie, you make mommy Angel look so SEXY." Stitch huskily intoned to the "baby dome" that Angle now had. "What a perfect fit you are in there, Lilo. Just wonderful." He said, lavishing Angel's belly with a load of passionate kisses, SMMK-SMMK's ringing through the air as Angel giggled at this, before noticing something was different about Stitch.

"Oh! Stitch, boogie boo, uh…one moment. I think you need to look down at yourself." She said, getting down on her paws as Stitch looked down at himself.

"OH!" His eyes went wide like big black saucer plates. His shaft! It was out and erect and throbbing, the deep blue penis standing ready at attention as Angel grinned and leaned in, giving Stitch's shaft a nice, long lick. SCHLLRRRRRP! Stitch shuddered with pleasure, Angel continuing to lavish his cock with lots of attention, her talented tongue working over his balls and his shaft as she suckled upon them. She took firm hold of his hips, making sure she had a good grip as she kept lovingly bathing over his manhood with her tongue, cupping his balls, working the shaft, Stitch panting heavily, drooling as she continued to massage his shaft and nuts.

But then it was time for things to get hotter, Angel deciding to take this farther still as she firmly took his shaft into her mouth, sucking deeply over all of it, balls and all. She kept licking and slurping and sucking, going balls deep, bobbing her head up and down, up and down. Angel groaning erotically as she kept taking Stitch's shaft into her jaws more and more, Stitch savoring that slobbery tongue. It felt even better than when he would have his cousin Gigi, Experiment 007, give him a blowjob from time to time… as long as Myrtle was not around. Not that he'd ever tell Angel about this.

"Oh! A-Angel, I'm…I'm! AAAAH!" He cried out, holding Angel by her head, cumming right into her jaws! She smiled, slurping and sucking all of the spunk down as he thrust into her mouth, unloading thick wave after wave of creamy, spunky seed for her to swallow in big, thick gulps.

But, at long last, it was over, Angel flopping onto her back as Stitch put his ear to her belly, hearing Lilo squirming around in the womb, as Angel's stomach gurgled a bit.

"Heh-heh. Looks like our "baby" is enjoying the food it just got!" Stitch laughed as Angel, in turn, changed position, holding up her rump, shaking the pink, furry beauty about.

"C'mon, boogie-boo. I'm not finished." She insisted. "Go for it, Stitch."

"If you're sure…" Stitch asked, raising an eyebrow up as she nodded, and he, in turn, firmly grasped her ass cheeks, making sure he had a nice, firm grip. Soon, his shaft had firmly slid into Angel's butt, and he began his work, starting to pound her. THRPP-THRPPP-THRPPP! In and out, in and out, a firm rhythm that was beginning to increase in pace and force as the minutes dragged on.

The more he went on, the more relaxed they became, Angel panting like a female dog in heat, Stitch's tongue lolling out of his mouth as his shaft kept invading Angel's behind. In, out, in, out, the hot, raunchy lovemaking dragged on as he felt his release swelling up in him all over again. At last, he couldn't hold it in and he let loose a cry…

Just as Angel slid her ass off his shaft, and slipped her jaws on his shaft AGAIN, for her to guzzle and slurp up the big, enormous load of Stitch spunk he shot into her. Angel smiled in delight around the shaft, sucking and slurping, loud GLLRRRR-SCHLLRRRRP noises filling the air until, at last…both of them were utterly spent.

At least, in THAT regard, because after Angel had finished a-guzzling down all the spunk Stitch had to give, she wrapped her arms around his shoulder, and kissed him deeply. Soon their lips and tongues were interlocking once again as they continued to passionately make out, slamming into the closet door as the two groaned and moaned like horny bonobos!

…

…

…

… "That was just incredible." Ange moaned, lying down on the floor, Stitch by her side as he gave her a final, sweet kiss.

"Just don't forget to "give birth" to her in the morning…" Stitch moaned, letting out a yawn, drifting off into slumber as the two dreamed of one day being parents themselves. They dreamed of having the pitter patter of little feet racing around the house, of adorable little furballs, a blend of pink and blue, and unbeknownst to them…

Their dream was going to come true. Because come one week later…

"You're pregnant." Jumba announced to Angel and Stitch as they completed their routine checkup, Angel and Stitch's mouths falling open.

"GABA?!"

 **And that's the end, everyone! The final part of my project with** **5UP3RN0V4. It's been really crazy exploring this sort of stuff for Lilo and Stitch and I hope you found this story enjoyable, or found something in it you liked. 5UP3RN0V4 and I have been bouncing ideas, plots and drafts off each other for the better part of half a year to get all this set up, and we're truly grateful you all joined us on this ride. Thanks again to all who've read, and another thank you to those who've reviewed, especially InvaderJohnny. It always brings a smile to my face to see people reading my work.**

 **Take care, everyone. Thank you once again, mahalo plenty, as Lilo would say.**


End file.
